


Sugar

by apodiopsys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apodiopsys/pseuds/apodiopsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end it was decided that trying to cure Gabriel of his sugar addiction was more trouble than it was worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt at comment_fic on lj.

They try to keep him from it in the beginning. Dean hides the suckers and Sam only buys sugar free gum. He tries chewing that for a while, to see if it’ll curb the cravings but all it does is make him want it more, the fake chemicals pretending to be what it’s not sour on the back of Gabriel’s tongue. His hands shake sometimes, now that he’s so close to being human even though he hasn’t yet fallen. His hands shake when certain brothers have been watching too closely for too long, but he still wants. 

Castiel watches him too, and it’s a pain in the ass because when they’re sleeping and not watching and he’s finally able to flit out in a rush of wings and a brush of air, Castiel follows. He stops him from the candies: gummy bears and chocolates and ever lasting gob-stoppers and sour patch kids. His eyes, piercing blue and staring but never _quite_ accusatory guilt him into stopping. Gabriel sighs deeply and drops that hand that was outstretched and flits back to where he’s supposed to be. 

They don’t count on Halloween rolling around - trying to stop an all out angellic war can be kind of distracting and they lose track of time - and all of a sudden there’s a tenfold in how much and where candy is available; Gabriel’s hands shake whenever they come within ten feet of anything with sugar - which happens more often than one would think, and Sam and Dean and Castiel pity the archangel. 

Gabriel looks smug when he pops a cherry flavored tootsie pop in his mouth.


End file.
